Thundering Down
by Shinigami29
Summary: Complete and Utter AU -- a teenage Ororo has her secrets, and her difficulties with her powers. WARNING: most likely messing with commonly known facts that I have temporarily forgotten about.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own X Men: Evolution in any way, shape or form. If I did I wouldn't be here, on my knees, begging not ta be ratted out. I DUN WANNA GET SUED!!! 

**Prologue**

_The clouds drifted lazily across the sky, giving no sign of shade against the grueling sun. It was probably for the better, but either or it would of been nice for some rain. The elders said that the best things come to those who wait, but the children of the small village hadn't learned patience that well._

_A small girl, no older then eight, sat Indian style on a hill, her albino hair pulled back into an elegant pony tail. She had an air of maturiry around her, and indeed had many responsibilities around the village. Her most important one was watching the children younger then her._

_Said children were playing by the pond when he came... who was he exactly? He was her betrothed. He was 14 years old, and much too mischievous for her liking. He slid his arms around her waist as he sat behind her._

_"Afternoon Ororo..." he said playfully. The girl squeeled and pulled away from him, looking at him with a blush. "Hey! What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing Sefu," she looked to the ground respectfully, trying to coax her blush away. Her cheeks could be stained for hours just listening to the rumours of some of the things he did to the older girls at night... not that they could ever be true._

_"Hey look," she looked up to see Sefu pointing to the sky. "The clouds are spreading out more... think we'll get some shade?"_

_"Maybe," Ororo smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Is that professor still here?"_

_"You mean the one in the wheelchair?" Sefu asked, his smile turning to a frown. "Why do you like that man?"_

_"He's nice," Ororo explained. "And he tells good stories." Sefu's frown grew._

_"Ororo," Sefu said sternly. "As my future wife, I forbid you from talking to that man... what else do you need in your head but foolish tales to take you away from your duties?" Ororo stared at him for a few moments before turning away, her cheeks flushed not from embarassment, but from anger. Who was he to tell her what to do? Sure, some day they would be married, but until then he had no rule over her life!_

_She mused over this deeply, and ignored him when he talked to her. He tried to say sorry, but she wouldn't listen._

_"Ororo..." he tried again. She would of ignored him, but there was something in his voice... panic. "Ororo... look at the sky." She shook her head slightly. It was just some fools joke._

_There was a scream._

_Ororo looked up, remembering the children. They were all running towards them. It didn't take her long to figure out why..._

_The clouds. The goddess must of gotten mad at them, for she had twisted them up in an angry dark mass of swirls that was speeding towards them. Ororo got scared as a horrible realisation came to her..._

_More of those angry swirls were propelling from around her, sending Sefu's hair in a giant mess. She looked at him with wide eyes, and he backed away, terrified._

_"Sefu?" she said, reaching towards him. He stumbled falling back and rolling down the hill. He hit his head on something... she didn't see what. "Sefu!"_

_The wind picked up, throwing her hair out of it's pony tail and sending it around her small frame like curtains of snow. She hugged herself tightly, wishing for it to stop... what had she done to anger the goddess? How had she displeased her? Why make the entire village suffer for something she had done?_

_The children's screams grew..._

Ororo's eyes snapped open as she sat up, her face covered in cold sweat. With a small groan she fell back onto her bed, pulling the covers up over her face. She didn't want to wake up anytime soon... waking up meant school, training, and discovering that yes, she did just have that nightmare.

She was just about to drift off when an echo of the children's screams entered her mind. She sat up straight and looked at her clock. _6:09am_.

_'Great... well, guess there hasta be something I can do for a few hours...'_


	2. Morning Waffles

**Morning Waffles**

Ororo walked down the stairs of the Xaviar Institute slowly, her long nightgown brushing against each step as she redid her hair in a pony tail at the base of her neck. She paid no heed to where she was going, knowing her feet would guide her true.

If anyone had seen her, they would think she was quite the sight. A girl with a beautiful chocolate brown tan and snow white hair walking around in the dark wearing a silverish purple night gown.

Her chocolate skin came from her time spent in Aferica. Almost nine full years she spent there in her childhood, only to come to the Xaviar Institute. Now she went back to her small village every summer and winter hollidays. She had returned from her summer visit just a week prior, and with only a week left until school started, she was already bored out of her mind.

She suddenly stepped on something altogether painful on her foot. It was spiky, with a cubic shape, and worst of all had wheels. The little contraption sent her arms flailing out as she fell to the ground with a groan. She sat there rubbing her now aching back for a few moments, before a low rumble of a laugh informed her of someone elses presence.

"Who's there?" she snapped, not in the best of moods. It was too early in the morning for this... the Professor really needed to get the younger kids to clean up after themselves!

"It's me," 'me' stepped out of the shadows of a door frame, reaching a hand out to help her. At first glance he was a tall and willowy boy, his baggy clothes and wire glasses making him look almost nerdy, but after spending years training with the boy Ororo knew that he had enough muscle to take on anyone from the football teams, and thats even if his 'alter ego' didn't take over. "You gonna let me help you up, or are you going to lay there admiring me all day?"

Ororo rolled her eyes but took his hand. Several times she found herself staring off at her companians... it was the only way to really get to know them.

"Sorry Hank," she yawned a little. "How 'bout I make it up to you with some breakfast?"

"Sure," he smiled at her. "That would be terrific... expecially since I would probably poison myself if I tried."

"Your not that bad," Ororo giggled.

"No," Hank agreed. "But I'm pretty close. Can I have waffles?"

"You?" Ororo laughed as she headed to the kitchen. Hank fell instep beside her. "Don't you have some competition or another tomorrow?" Hank smiled. Besides being able to beat the football players, he also played football and several team sports, not to mention was one of the smartest kids in any and all of the sciences the school had to offer.

"No," Hank shook his head. "All the summer programs ended... you haven't told me how Africa was yet." They entered the kitchen, Hank pulling a stood up to the bar-like island as Ororo pulled out what was needed to make waffles from the fridge.

"Fine, fine..." Ororo said absently. "My family taught me a bunch of stuff... all the kids are split between whorshipping the ground I walk on and fearing me to death... Sefu still hates me... the Elders are still trying to deside between casting me out forever and getting me to protect them all..."

"Same ol' same ol'?" Hank raised an eyebrow amusidly. Ororo nodded with a small shrug. For the first few years talking about her homeland and everything that had happened was a pain to her... she couldn't speak a word of it to anyone, but eventually she opened up. She could even joke about it now and then, as long as the joke was respectful of course. "Well... we have a little news."

"Oh really?" Ororo asked, her intrest perked. "Has the Professor decided to get rid of the youngsters?" The '_youngsters_' being the five other children at the institute, all of whom were too young for Ororo and Hank to hang around with too much, even if they looked up to them like idols.

"No," Hank laughed. "And being the oldest isn't that bad."

"Says you," Ororo snarled. "You were here before I was, not to mention that you'll be able to leave in, what, two years?"

"One," she could almost see Hank's smile. "While you have to wait another three... but no, thats still not the news."

"Spill it already," Ororo threatened. She turned to look at him, raising a hand over the batter she was mixing. "Or this mix will either become fried or water logged; your choice."

"I surrender!" Hank said pathetically, raising his hands above his head. Ororo laughed, making a small rain cloud by accident. She waved it away quickly before any damage could be done, grinning at Hank sheepishly.

"So I need a little more practice... doesn't mean I won't ruin your waffles!"

"I'm sure you would," Hank nodded. "Ah... but here's the news... the Professor says theres going to be a new recruit coming, this afternoon infact. You might like him."

"Let me guess," Ororo sighed as she slowly finished with the batter. "A baby? A two year old? Someone else that I have to look after and-"

"It wasn't your fault Kristi got pnemonia last year," Hank said sternly. She could feel him glare into her back. "You know the professor wouldn't of liked you playing with the weather all the time, it disturbs the balance of things."

"But I could of-"

"But nothing," Hank's voice was much closer, causing her to jump. She turned around to see Hank glaring at her, his brown eyes flashing yellow. "He didn't want to risk you loosing control... now finish my waffles please?" Ororo nodded. She waiting until Hank vaulted himself back over the small counter into his stool before she turned around.

Neither spoke until well after Ororo had waffles for both of them made. She didn't stop, just put out their plates and then continued to make more. She would put them in the fridge for the youngsters to heat up when they were hungry.

"So..." Hank said as she filled up the third plate of waffles. His knife, plate and fork sat in the sink patiently. "Do we want to talk about the new recruit, or how much your cooking hasn't improved?"

"Are you implying that my cooking isn't good?"

"No," Hank chuckled nervously. "It's just hard to improve on perfection."

"Hmm... if I didn't know better," Ororo said absently. She finally gave up on making waffles and started to put the supplies away. Hank took over, pushing her towards her food. "I would say that you had a crush on me."

"If I didn't know better," Hank winked teasingly. "I would agree."

"Good thing we know better," Ororo winked back as she took Hank's evacuated chair. He took some strawberries out of the fridge and the sugar from the counter, putting them infront of her. "Thank you Hank, you know me so well."

"I've had to wake up at the crack of dawn to be up in time for a hot breakfast many, many times," Hank countered as he started on the dishes. "After three or four years the little things start to jump out at you, like if someone likes unhealthy amounts of sugar on their waffles."

"Be careful young man," Ororo hissed venomously. "Or else you might wake up one night with wet sheets..."

"That can be taken so many ways 'Ro'," Hank barely even blinked. "But you've spent a good hour or so on breakfast... finish up yours and then get back to bed before the professor desides that it's time to test the danger room."

"Danger Room?"

"Remember the idea you thought up about a high tech training facility?"

"Um... yeah...?"

"He got that techno genius kid who doesn't live at the institute -- you know, Forge? -- to help him with all the technical stuff... and then you thrown in danger, and that just about sums up... a quarter of it."

"Right..." she woolfed down the rest of her food and grabbed a few strawberries as she stood up. "Nife tyo 'ave brekfest-"

"Swallow Ororo," Hank said in a fatherly tone he reserved for the kids. Ororo glared at him but complied.

"Nice to have breakfast with you," she repeated correctly. "And I was _going_ to suggest candles next time, but consider that date cancelled," she pouted in mock hurt as she stuck her nose in the air and left. Hank's laughter followed her, and she barely made it to where she had tripped before she started laughing as well.

Walking up the stairs slowly, she couldn't help but want nothing to change right now. She had her best friend Hank, the Institute, and her visits to her family every now and then. The only thing that could ever be better would be to take away her 'powers' entirely, but that wasn't about to happen.

Remembering the news about the new recruit, she sighed.

Things were about to change... and not how she had imagined.


	3. The Institute

**The Institute**

New scents were every where. Flowers. Dirt. Wood. Oils. Stains. Metal. The boy just stared around the large entrance hall for a few moments before he brought a rough hand up to scratch his dark, messy hair, dropping his pack to the ground. He whistled before his attention was pulled towards one of the far corners in the room.

His nostrails flared as the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. The scent of a light sweat mixed with something else bombared his senses, before a tall boy entered the room. He put himself into a defensive possition as he eyed him over.

_Threat. Cautious... kill now, ask later._

He shook away the thoughts out of his head, forcing himself to calm down. Easing out of his stance, he looked the boy over again. Tall and scrawny, though looks could be decieving. The way he moved screamed with practiced movements and grace only long hours of training could attain.

"Hey bub," he grunted out. He ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling his sharp kanines as he went back to looking the room over.

"See anything you like?" the boy asked. He commited the voice to memory: a little high to be a true tenor, but a little low to be an alto. "It's Layton, right?"

"Logan," he rolled his eyes, his attention drawn back to the boy. "No offence or nothin', but how the fuck didja get Layton outta Logan?"

"Logan," a stern voice said. He looked up quickly to see who had addressed him without him knowing. It was rare someone could sneak under his senses. "You mustn't use that type of language here." His eyes fell onto an old, bald man in a wheel chair.

_Defenceless, weak. Protect him, follow him..._

"Sorry bub," he said weakly. One thing he hated to do, appologising.

"That's quite alright," the bald man came forwards on his wheel chair, and stopped infront of him. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier, and this is Hank Mcoy. The other students-"

"You mean mutants?" Logan interrupted rudely. The boy, Hank, glared slightly, supressing a grin.

"I prefer the term 'gifted children'," the Professor smiled. "But call them what you will... most of the younger ones are out in the grounds some where, and Ororo is-"

"Sleeping," it was Hank's turn to interrupt. "She was up at the crack of dawn again, cooking like usual. Sent her off to bed after she made enough for the household. Logan can meet her when she wakes up, I'm sure."

"Yes, yes," the Professor nodded. "Well, at least she's sleeping soundly today... but I have work to do. Hank, would you be so kind as to give Logan the grand tour?"

"Of course," Hank nodded.

"Very good," the Professor turned back to Logan, who had just stood there awkwardly the entire time, feeling like an intruder. He had a sneaking suspision it would be awhile before that feeling left... "You'll be sharing a room with Hank for now, but your room will be finished renovation by the time school starts. Dinner is at six. Behave." Without another word, the Professor wheeled away. Logan watched him, a bemused expression on his face that he quickly shook away.

"Hungry?" he looked back up to Hank again. "Come on... I'll show you the kitchen first." He hurried off. Logan watched him go, rolling his eyes when the teen went off explaining things, barely noticing he wasn't there. He closed his eyes and opened his senses.

_Beast. Cautious, threat..._

Logan growled at the throughts. _'Is that all I can come up with for a too tall teenager?'_ He focused harder for something for more deffinate...

_Attack! Let out, go. Beast!_

His growls grew. Taking a deep breathe, he choose to instead focus on his surroundings. Maybe that would make him get a better reading from the 'Beast', Hank.

_Quiet. Peaceful, safe, warm. Unknown..._

_Flowers. Pure rain, winds. Desert snow._

His eyes snapped open as he caught the smell of a horrible purfume, just in time to see a girl appear at the top of the stairs. She stopped as she noticed him, cocking her head to the side innocently. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a faded shirt, but what got him what her hair... perfect snow white hair, a stark contrast to her dark skin.

"Your the new recruit?" she asked.

High alto with a clear ring to it. Sounded sweet to his sensitive ears.

"Logan," he said gruffly, seemingly done analysising her. He reached down to grab his pack before he sniffed the air. Beneath the smells of her horrible purfume he caught the thin fragrance of what could of been vanilla... he tried again before he caught the musky scent of Hank, and started to follow it.

"And where are you going?" she asked. He disappeared down the hall. "Hey!" he turned around, shocked that her voice could be so close already... he was even more shocked to see her land gracefully on the ground, looking at him pointedly. "Aren't you going to answer me?"

"Some Hank fella's takin' me ta the kitchen," he muttered, starting on his way again. "But I stayed behind a bit... now I getta catch up."

"I'll take you," the girl offered, catching up to him easily. He eyed her long legs from the corner of her eye for a moment.

_Strong, heathly. Worthy._

"Nah," he gave her a lopsided shrug, before entering the kitchen, almost running into Hank. "Hey there bub." He pushed past the teen, plopping himself into a stool.

"Ororo," he heard Hank say to the girl. "Your up! And I see you've met Logan," he could feel him cast a glance at him, before he continued in a hushed tone. He was probably trying to hide his voice behind his hands, too... "Well? Do ya like him?"

"He seems sort of..." the girl, Ororo, started to whisper back, just as quietly.

"Stuck up?" Logan offered. "An ass? Full of himself?" He heard them both jump. "Got good ears."

"Right..." Ororo's sweet voice entered his ears. "I was going to say self-assured."

"Because I am," Logan shrugged. "Anything to eat around here?" He listened as Ororo walked around him to the fridge and Hank sat beside him. She pulled out things to cook something or another, giving them both a look.

"Ham and cheese sandwhiches fine with both of you?" she asked, laying the ingrediants in front of them. "I don't feel like making anything fancy." Logan shrugged.

"I would love it 'Ro'," Hank said pleasantly. Logan rolled his eyes. The two continued talking, and instead of eavesdrop, he tuned them out. It was something he got used to doing. It was either that or go crazy in ever diner he went to and end up knowing every juicy detail that happened some friday night at the park.

He looked towards the windows and closed his eyes against the bright day outside. He would of found a rainy day more appropriate for his arrival... he would propably ruin all of their lives, like all the of lives of the people who had ever cared about him in the past. That was why he was here... not because he needed to take control over some mutation or another. No... he had been forced to take control of his mutation long ago, and kept it on a tight leash.

But every leash can be broken...

He shuddered as memories came to him, and pushed them back. He didn't want to remember... in fact, he would do anything to forget. This professor... he could erase memories. He would have to ask him to do that for him... if he was willing. But knowing his luck, he would be made to suffer...

"Logan?" he snapped back to attention and looked into the soft blue eyes of the girl, Ororo.

"What?" he snapped, his slate eyes glaring daggars. She backed away slightly.

_Fear._

"Hank was just asking what your gift is," she said in a tiny voice. He felt guilty for making her afraid... but she shouldn't stare a beast in the eye. "Mine is-"

"Wait," he raised his hand with a sigh. "I won't get it dead on, but let me try for a ball park..." he closed his eyes again, opening his senses to her.

_Purfume... mask. Dirty, ugly._

_Vanilla... clean, pure. Wind, flowers. Sun shine. Happy. Sun..._

_Fear. Sweat, **thump... thump... thump...**_

Logan's eyes snapped open quickly. He took a deep breathe and looked around him.

"From that you can get a ball park?" Hank's amused voice asked. Logan glared at him harshly. Hank's blue eyes flashed yellow.

_Fight! Beast. Danger! Protect!_

"Yeah well," Logan snarled. "Either your wearing one hellava damn collonge or you wanna beat the crap outta me. That's my ball park for you, and you..." he turned back to Ororo, leaving Hank blinking at him in confusion. "You..." he tapped his fingers against the countertop irritably, trying to make a connection. Ororo giggled, but offered him no answer.

_'Damn... this heat is stiffling... wish it would rain.'_

_Happy, sun shine. Wind. Happy..._

"Happy," Logan breathed. "Sun shine... wind... happy..."

"What?" he looked up at Ororo. Her confusion matched Hank's. "Okay... so... what's your mutation?"

"Sorry," Logan said smugly. "But I don't kiss and tell."

"I don't remember no kissing," she glared at him. Hank stiffled a laugh, and she turned to glare at him too. Logan stood up slowly, readjusting his pack on his shoulder. He didn't need a sandwhich... he could go for awhile yet without food.

"Kissing is a relationship thing," Logan explained, as if it were one of the simplist things in the world. He turned to leave. "And relationships are really on my to do list, so no kissing for you." He felt her glare on his back as he retreated.

Something clicked as he got to the door.

"Oh, and Hank? Keep your alter ego in check, okay?"


End file.
